1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to electronic and acoustic drums and more specifically to a removable electronic drum head that can be attached to a conventional acoustic drum.
2. Background of the Related Art
Professional drummers face a number of problems with their chosen instrument because acoustic drum kits are generally large and take up a lot of space and are very loud when played. Acoustic drums are also limited in the types of sounds they are capable of producing. Additionally, acoustic drums are difficult to record using a microphone.
To solve some of these problems, the electronic drum kit was invented. There are many examples of stand-alone electronic drum kits, including electronic drum kits made by Alesis, Simmons, Roland, and Yamaha. Electronic drum kits are easy to record and are capable of producing a wide range of musical effect, including effects not possible on a conventional acoustic drum kit. However, electronic drum kits are also large and require a lot of space. Electronic drum kits are also electronic only and are not capable of producing conventional acoustic percussion music.
However, most professional musicians and drummers prefer to have both an electronic drum kit and an acoustic kit, which effectively doubles the floor space required to store and use these instruments. Accordingly, there is a perceived need in the art to permit the use of an acoustic drum kit, but includes the advantages of an electronic drum kit.